


A Haruto and Shifuto Story in Some White Day

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Arakawa Shifuto/Asuka Haruto, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Misunderstandings, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Shifuto va a cuidar de Haruto, que no asistió al ensayo debido a una repentina gripe. Él insiste en cuidarlo y quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero eso le va a jugar en contra al día siguiente cuando Haruto reciba una llamada de parte de un compañero de trabajo de Shifuto avisándole que está en el hospital...Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Arakawa Shifuto/Asuka Haruto
Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210046
Kudos: 2





	A Haruto and Shifuto Story in Some White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda historia de esta “semana” por el _White Day_.   
> Ninguna historia tiene relación con las escritas para la [A3! NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234), y aunque tengan ciertos detalles que conecten a algunas entre sí, son sólo eso, detalles 🤭 
> 
> Esto salió porque busqué temas sobre el _White Day_ y fui viendo qué me sonaba con qué pareja. En el caso de esta ship, el tema era: “¡Fiebre repentina en el _White Day_! ¿Cómo A cuida de B?”.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Shifuto saludó alegremente a todo aquel con el que se cruzó de camino a la oficina de Reni. Tenía una duda con el guión y esperaba que le indicara la mejor forma de representar esas líneas sobre el escenario. Se sorprendió al verlo abrir la puerta cuando él estaba por golpearla. Volvió a su expresión sonriente al encontrarse con la ceja arqueada del hombre. 

—Buenas tardes, Reni-san. 

—¿Precisas algo? 

Shifuto siguió los pasos del hombre por los pasillos del teatro. 

—Quisiera que me asistiera con un diálogo… 

—¿Tienes prisa con eso o podemos dejarlo para otro día? 

—Eh… Si fuera lo más pronto posible… 

—Haruto va a ausentarse en el ensayo de hoy, y me gustaría que tú lo reemplazaras —Reni divisó la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Shifuto, y eso casi lo hizo sonreír—. Tú lo estabas ayudando con sus líneas, ¿o estoy equivocado? 

—No, señor… 

—¿Crees poder hacerlo o será demasiado para ti? 

—No. Por supuesto que lo haré. 

* * *

  
  


Las felicitaciones que Reni le había dado a Shifuto permanecieron en su mente hasta que tocó el timbre del departamento de Haruto. No era que no le gustara recibir halagos de parte del director, pero que lo hiciera por interpretar el papel de alguien más, y sobre todo, de Haruto, le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Cuando la puerta se abrió y su dueño asomó su rostro cubierto por una mascarilla, su usual sonrisa volvió a decorar su rostro. 

—Buenas tardes, Haruto-san. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Me enteré que no ibas a asistir al ensayo del día de hoy, así que decidí venir a visitarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Su pregunta era casi retórica. Pese a tener medio rostro cubierto, las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Haruto y su expresión de cansancio eran notorias. El mayor se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, tosiendo un poco mientras su invitado entraba. Sintió su mano sobre su frente y revoleó los ojos. 

—¿Qué? Estoy engripado.

—Y tienes fiebre. Ve a bañarte y métete a la cama. Yo te prepararé algo para que cenes. 

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi niñero? 

Shifuto acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura y besó sus labios a través de la mascarilla. 

—Para nada. 

Haruto chasqueó su lengua y se zafó de aquel contacto. 

—Está bien. Pero más te vale que tengas todo preparado para cuando salga. 

—Sí, sí. 

* * *

  
  


Haruto no podía contener la tos que se escapaba de su cuerpo con el vapor del agua la ducha. Sentía que la garganta le dolía cada vez que tosía, así que salió del baño con una mascarilla puesta y se enrolló una remera alrededor del cuello mientras esperaba por la cena, sentado en su cama. 

—Con permiso. 

Shifuto entró a la habitación canturreando. Haruto había sentido el aroma a comida desde el baño, pero esperaba que su olfato le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. 

—¿Croquette udon? ¿En serio? 

—El croquette udon lo cura todo. Vamos, come. Está bueno. 

Haruto revoleó los ojos y probó un poco de los fideos. Podía sentir la intensa mirada del muchacho encima suyo, así que suspiró.

—¿Qué? 

—Dices que no te gusta, pero estás comiendo. 

—No dije que no me gustara, pero en serio deberías preparar otra cosa. 

—Me disculpo por la preferencia. Iré a limpiar lo que quedó en la cocina. 

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? 

Shifuto lo miró, pero Haruto estaba concentrado en su comida. Aunque no lo estuviera viendo, él le sonrió. 

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible por no tardar demasiado —el muchacho acarició sus cabellos con ternura. En el intento de zafarse, Haruto casi lanza la bandeja sobre la cama—. Tú sigue comiendo un poco más. 

* * *

  
  


Shifuto regresó y encontró a Haruto acostado con la bandeja vacía a sus pies. 

—¿Tardé demasiado? 

—No, pero salí cansado de la ducha. 

Shifuto se sentó sobre una de sus rodillas y apoyó su mano sobre la frente del mayor. 

—Creo que te bajó un poco la temperatura. 

—Genial… 

—¿Vas a dormir con eso? —le preguntó, señalando la mascarilla que tenía puesta. 

—Vas a quedarte a dormir aquí, ¿no? Lo único que falta es que se te peguen mis gérmenes… 

El muchacho se acostó a su lado, sobre las frazadas, y abrazó a Haruto. 

—No me importa si son los de Haruto-san. 

—Eres un asco, ¿lo sabes? 

Shifuto rio suavemente. Haruto se dejó refugiar entre sus brazos mientras, poco a poco, terminaba por quedarse dormido. 

—Qué tengas dulces sueños, Haruto-san. 

—Sí… Tú también… 

* * *

  
  


El sonido de un maldito pájaro despertó a Haruto que ni bien respiró profundo, tosió de manera incontrolable. Se llevó una mano a la boca por reflejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía puesta la mascarilla. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se encontró con Shifuto, a quien había despertado. 

—Buenos días, Haruto-san —el muchacho atinó a acercarse a sus labios, pero Haruto se alejó rápidamente anteponiendo ambas palmas abiertas y cayendo de la cama en un descuido—. ¡Haruto-san! —Shifuto se asomó para encontrar al mayor frotándose la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? 

—¿Te estás riendo? 

Haruto acompañó su queja lanzándole un frasco de perfume que pasó de largo y cayó sobre el colchón. Sin dejar de reír, Shifuto saltó de la cama para ayudarlo a sentarse. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

—Te dije que me sueltes. ¿Qué va a pasar si te contagio?

Haruto volvió a protegerse interponiendo sus manos en alto, pero Shifuto las agarró y las bajó con cuidado. 

—Y yo te dije que está bien. Soy un chico sano, después de todo. 

Haruto sintió sus mejillas calentarse cada vez un poco más conforme los segundos pasaban, así que apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shifuto, que en ningún momento lo había soltado. 

—No era necesario que me restregaras tu edad en la cara. 

—¡Ja, ja! Lo siento mucho —besó con ternura las manos del mayor y las soltó para abrazarlo, pero, al instante en que sus manos lo tocaron, un sonido resonó desde el estómago de Haruto—. ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? 

—¿Tú no tienes que irte? —indagó su oyente, levantando apenas la cabeza. 

—No. Le dije a Oruto que no volvería a casa hasta la tarde, y puedo faltar a la escuela —emitiendo un quejido, Haruto volvió a esconder su rostro—. Ah, ¡lo siento mucho, Haruto-san! 

El aludido se puso de pie, sin atreverse a mirar a Shifuto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. 

—¿Me preparas un café? 

—Enseguida. 

* * *

  
  


De la misma manera en que Haruto le había avisado a Reni que no asistiría al ensayo el día anterior, hizo lo mismo para avisarle que sí iría. La sorpresa fue que Shifuto no hizo acto de presencia. 

—Ah, ¿Haruto-san? —llamó su atención uno de los actores—. Creo que tu teléfono está sonando. Recién entré a buscar algo al vestuario y me pareció oírlo.

—¿Eh? Ah, gracias. Iré a ver qué sucede. ¡Reni-san! ¿Puedo ausentarme un momento? —el director, que estaba ayudando a otro actor, le hizo una seña con la mano. Haruto entró al vestuario e insultó por lo bajo por haber dejado su teléfono con sonido. Abrió su casillero y lo sacó para ponerlo en silencio, pero se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la persona que lo estaba llamando con tanta insistencia. Suspiró y se sentó en la banca para llamarlo, pero volvió a recibir una nueva llamada de esa persona, por lo cual, la atendió—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? Sí, él habla. ¿Quién eres? ¿Un compañero de trabajo? —el tono de voz cortante con la que estaba hablando se transformó por completo—. ¿En qué hospital está? Voy para allá. 

Haruto se apresuró a terminar la llamada. De no haber sido así, probablemente se habría largado a llorar de la desesperación. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que creía estar oyéndolo en sus oídos. Sus manos le temblaban. No, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Respiró profundamente y tomó el impulso necesario para ponerse de pie y agarrar el bolso que estaba en su casillero antes de volver a la sala de ensayos. Se acercó con rapidez al director, a quien le llamó la atención verlo en ese estado—. ¿Reni-san? ¿Puedo ausentarme? 

—¿Sucedió algo? 

—Arakawa… Está en el hospital… ¿Puedo ir a verlo? 

Reni se preguntaba por qué su voz sonaba a súplica. Él no era de esos que le daba una palmada en la espalda a los actores de su compañía y acompañaba el gesto con palabras bonitas. Trató que su suspiro imitara el gesto de todas maneras. 

—Ve. Avísame luego qué le sucedió. 

* * *

  
  


Haruto podía sentir su respiración errática a causa de la desesperación. Los kilómetros que lo separaban del hospital jamás le habían parecido tan lejanos. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural le impidiera llegar rápido, y eso le estaba crispando los nervios. Mientras entraba al edificio, después de estacionar su automóvil lo mejor que pudo en esas condiciones, volvió a llamar a Shifuto para ser atendido por su compañero. Él le dijo que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Identificaría la habitación porque Oruto, el hermano menor de Shifuto, también se encontraba ahí. 

—Haruto-san —mencionó el muchacho su nombre. 

Al verlo, otro muchacho de cabellos lila y ojos ambarinos se puso de pie. 

—¿Dónde está? 

Haruto estaba falto de aliento, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que había corrido desde su vehículo hasta llegar ahí. Lanzó su bolso sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo. 

—Está ahí…

Apenas identificó la habitación, Haruto abrió la puerta de par en par para encontrar a Shifuto sentado sobre una camilla con un suero controlado por una enfermera. 

—¿Haruto-san? 

—Puede irse cuando el suero se haya terminado —le dijo la enfermera al paciente—. Avíseme cuando vea que quede poco para sacárselo. 

—¿Mh? Ah, sí —el muchacho le agradeció la atención con un movimiento de cabeza. La presencia de Haruto en el lugar y su expresión de preocupación lo habían sorprendido un poco. 

—Los dejo.

El sonido ambiente del hospital reinó en la habitación. Ambos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, y eso hizo sonreír a Shifuto. 

—Habla tú primero. 

Haruto se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Shifuto sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Trató de decir algo, pero sin importar qué intentara, lo único que lograba hacer era balbucear. 

—Pensé que estabas mal… 

—Lo estuve. Me desmayé en el trabajo —Haruto levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo, pero las palmas de Shifuto sobre su rostro se lo impidió—. Me bajó la presión. No fue nada de otro mundo. 

—Me preocupé por ti. 

—Le dije a Kumon que te llamara porque pensé que estarías el doble de enojado si no te avisaba. Pero, Haruto-san, no vuelvas a poner esa cara de preocupación, por favor. 

El aludido volvió a abrazarlo jalando de su remera mientras hundía su rostro sobre su hombro. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Es que eres idiota o te golpeaste la cabeza? 

—De hecho —Haruto volvió a enfrentarlo, pero Shifuto estaba mirando el techo—… ¡Ah! ¡Pero me dijeron que todo está bien aquí dentro! También me hicieron esos estudios. 

El mayor suspiró y lo soltó. 

—Hoy vienes a dormir a mi casa. 

—¿Y Oruto? 

—Él también viene. 

—Haruto-san, ¿vas a cuidarme? Voy a tener que descuidar mi salud más seguido. 

—No digas eso ni en broma, ¿me oíste? —Haruto se acarició el tabique mientras suspiraba—. Iré a avisarle a tu hermano que vienen a casa. 

—Bueno. 

Haruto salió de la habitación y suspiró. Al levantar la mirada, reparó en la presencia de otro chico junto al compañero de trabajo de Shifuto. Tenía el cabello oscuro, un poco más abajo de los hombros y una mirada verde que expresaba tener un aburrimiento terrible. 

—Kumon-kun, ¿cierto? —le dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho en cuestión. 

—Ah, sí, soy yo. 

—Él es Azami-kun, Haruto-san —presentó Oruto al otro muchacho—. Es un amigo de la infancia de mi hermano. 

—Ah, sí… Shifuto me ha hablado sobre ti. 

—Él también me ha hablado sobre usted. Hasta por los codos. 

Su comentario hizo reír ligeramente al mayor. 

—Es un placer conocerte. ¿Quieren que los lleve a casa? Oruto-kun y aquel van a venir a dormir a mi casa. 

—¿En serio? —mencionó el menor—. No puedo aceptar eso, Haruto-san. 

—Alguien tiene que cuidar al idiota que tienes por hermano. Además, se la debo… 

—Por nosotros no se preocupe —dijo Azami—. Ya llamé para que nos vengan a buscar. 

—¿Seguro? 

—Sí, vaya con ellos. 

—De acuerdo. Envíenme un mensaje al teléfono de Shifuto para saber que llegaron bien. 

—Está bien —respondió Kumon con una sonrisa. 

—Iré por la enfermera. Ya se le está por terminar el suero. 

* * *

  
  


En el preciso instante en que los hermanos Arakawa pusieron un pie en el departamento del actor principal de GOD-za se sometieron a su tiranía. Haruto envió al mayor de ellos a descansar, pero no pudo sacarse de encima al menor, que quiso agradecerle la atención ayudándolo a preparar la cena, que no fue otra cosa que croquette udon. Shifuto rio por ello, pero, en el fondo, sabía que esa era una de las maneras en que Haruto expresaba lo que sentía por él. Los lugares para dormir fueron designados con un rápido juego de manos, pero Oruto insistió en quedarse en el sofá del living con la excusa del televisor. No es que no tuviera televisión con cable en su casa, pero la de Haruto tenía más canales. El dueño del lugar no se opuso a su pedido, pero amenazó a Shifuto con echarlo de patitas a la calle si le ponía un dedo encima. Él accedió con tal de dormir a su lado. 

—¿Haruto-san? ¿Sigues despierto? 

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. La luz había sido apagada hacía apenas unos momentos y su vista todavía no se había acostumbrado a la falta de iluminación. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Gracias, Haruto-san. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Por preocuparte por mí. 

Haruto no pudo responderle. Sabía qué decirle, pero las palabras no le salían. Suspiró y se giró hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura. 

—Duérmete de una vez. 

—Ah… ¡Sí! 

* * *

  
  


La luz de la calle entrando por la ventana le recordó a Haruto que no había cerrado bien las cortinas del cuarto. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se tomó un tiempo para apreciar el rostro dormido de Shifuto. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que podía decir que era tranquilo. Se incorporó un poco para recorrer sus facciones con la mano. Se sonrió cuando vio su ceño y sus labios frunciéndose mientras se quejaba entre sueños. Sostuvo el cabello que le caía sobre la frente para evitar despertarlo y besó sus labios. 

—Idiota —después de cerrar las cortinas salió por un vaso de agua, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Oruto sentado en el sillón, viendo algo en el televisor—. ¿Siquiera dormiste algo? 

—Lo siento mucho, ¿lo desperté? 

—Náh —le respondió de camino a la cocina—. Me despertó la luz de la calle —Haruto regresó al comedor y se sentó al lado del muchacho, tapando sus piernas con la frazada que le había prestado—. ¿Qué miras? 

—Es una película sobre un chico que viaja en el tiempo para salvar a la persona que ama de la muerte —Haruto observó al muchacho con una expresión de terror que lo hizo reír—. No es tan oscura como piensa. Me gusta mucho el trabajo que hace ese actor. Me hace acordar a mi hermano… 

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un idiota? 

Oruto se quedó mirando unos instantes a Haruto, pero volvió su atención a la pantalla. 

—¿Sabe algo, Haruto-san? Usted dice todas esas cosas, pero no es lo que realmente siente, ¿cierto? 

Haruto revolvió sus cabellos y suspiró antes de responderle. 

—Mira, niño… Sé que no soy la persona más sincera del mundo. Tampoco me comporto como un adolescente enamorado cuando alguien me importa, pero, si no quisiera a tu hermano, ten por seguro que ustedes no estarían pasando la noche aquí. 

—Lo sé. Y se lo agradezco. Le agradezco que cuide y quiera a mi hermano. 

* * *

  
  


Un aroma frutal despertó a Haruto. Tenía una relación de amor-odio con él, y en ese momento, no entendía por qué lo estaba sintiendo. Suspiró, molesto al encontrar el rostro de Shifuto tan cerca. Aquel aroma era de un aromatizante para ropa, una colonia, ya no recordaba qué. Lo que fuera, desde que Haruto había mencionado que le gustaba, Shifuto se bañaba en él cada vez que sabía que lo vería. Jugó con su cabello hasta que vio sus cejas moverse. 

—Sé que estás despierto. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

El aludido abrió un ojo y le sonrió pícaramente antes de abrir también el otro. 

—Los vi acurrucados y me sentí un poco excluido. Yo soy el que se desmayó, ¿o no? 

Haruto tapó un poco más con la frazada el cuerpo de Oruto que quedó en medio de ambos, y se encontró con la mano de Shifuto que entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos. 

—¿No tuviste frío? —Shifuto negó con la cabeza—. Ven aquí. 

El aludido pensó que le pidió que se acercara para darle un beso, pero terminó besando la frente de Haruto que sonrió de lado. 

—Pensé que querías que —Haruto se mordió el labio mientras revoleaba los ojos y acercó el rostro de Shifuto al suyo agarrando su nuca. Juntó sus frentes y, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó del momento—… Así como estamos, ¿no parecemos una familia? 

—Y tenías que abrir tu enorme bocota… 

Haruto se puso de pie apenas Shifuto terminó su frase. 

—Ah, no. Olvida lo que dije. ¡Haruto-san! ¡No me dejes! 

Shifuto estaba inclinado sobre el sofá en dirección a Haruto. Aunque estuviera pidiéndole un poco más de atención, no descuidó a su hermano menor, a quien estaba agarrando para evitar que cayera al suelo. 

—¿Qué te pasa? Tengo hambre. ¿No quieres comer algo? 

—Está bien si vas a prepararte algo. 

—Deja dormir a tu hermano y vuelve a la cama —le pidió Haruto mientras caminaba hacia la cocina rascándose el estómago. Estaba llegando a la otra habitación cuando sintió los brazos de Shifuto alrededor de su cuerpo. Su aliento cálido acariciaba la piel de su cuello—. ¿Qué haces? 

El menor le respondió dándole un sonoro beso en el cuello que lo hizo estremecer. 

—Quería decirte que te amo, Haruto-san. 

El aludido suspiró y acarició sus cabellos. 

—Yo también —Shifuto aflojó un poco el agarre que mantenía sobre él para permitirle llegar a sus labios—. Ahora, vete antes de que me arrepienta de estar siendo amable contigo. 

—¿Puedes darme antes otro beso? 

El aludido giró sobre sus talones y rodeó el cuello de Shifuto para pegar sus labios a los suyos. Pudo sentir su cabello acariciando su piel y eso lo hizo sonreír. 

—Vete de una vez. 

—Ah, ¿Haruto-san? 

—¿Qué? —suspiró el aludido. 

—Me debe un regalo por el  _ White Day _ —el aludido lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Ayer no me dio nada… 

—Que te vayas, te dije. 

Haruto entró a la cocina y revolvió la alacena en busca de comida. Aunque trató de ingeniárselas y preparar otra cosa, sólo tenía ingredientes para preparar croquette udon.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^u^  
> Es re violento Haruto xDDDDDDDD pero Shifuto se lo banca así y todo jajajaja el amorsh~ 
> 
> ¿Te acordás que en la historia anterior había mencionado que iban a haber detalles que iban a terminar uniendo algunas de las historias? ¿Notaste cuál une esta con la anterior? ;P
> 
> * * *
> 
> En “notas al pie que nadie lee” 🤣 quería hablar sobre mi recurrente obsesión con algún seiyuu de turno (así descubro animes muy buenos que ni fandom tienen jajajaja). En este caso, no encontré absolutamente nada sobre el seiyuu de Shifuto :( pero sí sobre el de Haruto :D   
> Por ahora, lo único que vi sobre él fue Euphoria (no, no la serie de Zendaya XD), un hentai de seis episodios que están basados en un video juego. Este es un dato que me hubiera gustado saber antes, porque a partir del episodio... dos o tres... parece que es un loop, y desde el cuarto, ya lo entendés qué está pasando xD y eso es porque toman la premisa principal del juego y van animando finales buenos o malos (si no me falla la memoria, los episodios 4 y 5 son bastante similares con excepción de la protagonista del mismo). Otro dato que me hubiera encantado saber es que, a ver, ya sé que es un hentai y estoy medio consciente de lo que puedo llegarme a encontrar, pero ojazo con una parte del episodio 2 y con una gran parte del episodio 5. Ah, y el primer episodio empieza con una chica siendo electrocutada hasta perder la vida. Así de suaves empieza. **PERO** como quería escuchar al seiyuu de Haruto en... ajém... esos momentos cachondos, nada más dejaba de mirar qué pasaba y ya, me pudo más eso, perdón jajajajaja. Además que quería saber cómo terminaba todo XD   
> También encontré un hentai en la que Sawashiro Chiharu pone su voz, pero ya escribí mucho, lo dejo para otra nota ;)   
> Si leíste hasta acá, tomá una galletita :) 🍪
> 
> ・[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) | [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics)・


End file.
